


Pierced for you part 2

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Bondage, Burn play, CBT, Cnt, Cock Bungee Training, Cock Piercing, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom's got a wap, Don't Like Don't Read, Genital Piercing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mind Break, Mindfuck, Piss Marking, Rough Sex, Sent marking, Sex Slave, Urethral Fucking, Urethral Play, Urophilia, Watersports, Why Did I Write This?, boy pussy, fleshlight, mlm, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sequel to my original work pierced for you.Enjoy!
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 48





	Pierced for you part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who read my first story I'm glad you guys liked it! 
> 
> Here is part two which is way longer than part one enjoy!
> 
> I can't wait to publish my other kinktober stories so you can read them. 
> 
> Btw sorry for any mistakes my spelling and grammer checker sometimes doesn't catch all the typos. 
> 
> ♡

Dom woke up his head spinning having no recollection of what had happened previously he found himself tied down to a chair his hands bound up by ropes and tied behind his back. 

He shifted around in the chair and let out a little moan once he realized the large butt plug lodged inbetween his cheeks its tip deep inside of his hole pressing up agaisnt his prostate. 

He looked up and around to see Adam staring back at him.

His once hazel eyes pitch black with desire a medical tray with all kinds of tools at his side. 

"Whats going on,"he questioned. 

"I'm gonna give you everything you asked for,"Adam responded. 

That sentence seemed to help Dom rember what he had asked Adam to do with his cock just the thought of it aroused the boy. 

"Do it have no mercy make me bleed,"Dom wimpred fucking himself aginst the girth of the butt plug without hesitation. 

Adam smirked and began his tourture picking up a large tool with a pointed end inserting it into the slit at the top of Doms dick a lighter was flickred on and the flame was used to partially burn the younger man's forskin.

"How does it feel to have a micro penis,"Adam questioned. 

"Awful I want a big knob like yours daddy,"Dom moaned the tool ramming into his urethera the flame replaced with an icecube. 

"To bad little twinks like you cant have big meaty horse cocks,"Adam teased roughly thrusting the tool deep inside of his boyfriend. 

"Fook I realy want to have a big dick please, I dont wanna be a sissy boy with a tiny member,"Dom cried out his body trembling from the immense overstimulation he was experiencing. 

"Hmmm are you sure,"Adam questioned raising a thick black eyebrow. 

"Yes,"Dom mumbled his body driping with sweat. 

"Ok but before we start I need you to wear this,"Adam instructed fastening a black blindfold around Dom's eyes. 

"You look so pretty like this blind folded, tied down, naked and completely at my disposal,"Adam hummed undoing his pants. 

Dom loved the feeling of not knowing what Adam was gonna do it aroused him to hear the sound of his boyfriend's pants droping down to the floor.

"Are you thirsty little slut,"the older questioned.

"Yes daddy could I please have some water,"Dom asked sweetly.

"No water for you bitch you can only drink my piss now open your fucking mouth,"Adam snarled.

Dom obyed and waited as Adam positioned his member at the entrance of his slaves wide open mouth a warm spurt of pee filling it up to the brim some of which spilled out onto Dom's naked body. 

"Swallow every drop or else,"Adam demanded as he finished peeing. 

Dom quickly drank down all of the yellow luquid licking his lips clean. 

"Such a good boy so obedient, now lets get started with your procedure,"Adam spoke grabing a fleshlight from the tabel lowering the toy down onto Dom's knob slowly running it up and down along his shaft.

"Ughh this feels so good,"Dom wimpred bucking his hips up into the toy in Adam's hand. 

"Glad you are enjoying this to bad it this last long,"Adam taunted removing the toy replacing it with a bungee cord that was attacthed to the ceiling.

The suspended cord lifted Dom's hips up from the chair his cock was being roughly streached out by the cord which caused it to become a couple inches longer.

"Shit this is to much please no more,"Dom sobbed he felt as if his penis would tear away from his body his balls stressed from the pressure.

"This is what you asked for so deal with it,"Adam growled yanking the cord upwards streaching Dom's member elongating it.

While Dom dealt with this extreme pain Adam began to roughly tug at the piercing in his boyfriend's forskin sticking another larger tool deep inside of the slit at the top of Dom's cock. 

Dom let out a deep moan as Adam released his willy from the bungee cord. 

Adam untied him from the chair and drug Dom into another corner of the basement commanding the blindfolded boy to bend over on a wooden bench. 

"What are you gonna do to me now master,"Dom asked his once hardned cock limp and drooping from all the harsh torture. 

"Take a good guess,"Adam scoffed pressing a finger into Dom's streached out asshole. 

Dom grinned he knew exactly what the Scottish guitarist had in store for him. 

Adam slaped his slave on the ass leaving a bright red handmark before abruptly inserting his entire fist into Dom's wet boy pussy. 

"What the fuck are you doing,"Dom exclamed his eyes wide from shock he felt his ass cheeks spread apart and his hole streach out greedly swallowing Adam's heavy fist. 

Without a word Adam pulled out his fist which left Dom with a large anal gape and bright pink prolapse he raised his hand again and spanked the boy this time with more force. 

"Hmm you look so fucking sexy,"Adam moaned jerking off to the sight of Dom in such a compromized state. 

Dom could barely speak all he could do was moan like a little bitch in heat. 

"I'm gonna leave you here tie you down to that chair and let you fester in your own waste your gonna be my own personal sex slave,"Adam mused releasing a load of cum all over the British boy's prolapsed ass.

"There is nothing you can do about it, you deserve to be used that's all your good for,"Adam laughed a new sense of controll over taking him.

"Whatever you say master I exist to serve you,"Dom wimpred his mind completly broken by Adam's harsh words and actions.

"Thats what I like to hear,"Adam hissed taking pleasure in the fact that he was the only one who had the power break such a headstrong and opinionated boy reducing him to nothing but a mindless sex toy.........


End file.
